Nightmare Steve
Nightmare Steve is the overarching main antagonist in the YouTuber FavreMySabre's Steve Saga. He is Rainbow Steve's primary archenemy who hungers for power and immortality by absorbing Steves for his own personal gain. History Origins Most of Nightmare Steve's early life is unknown, but what is known as that he was part of the Yellow Steve race, being a normal one who lived among the other Steves. It's possible that he saw the other Steves as lower-classed than himself and craved for power, he managed to fully absorb a Red Steve and began to transform himself by obtaining blood red eyes, and becoming the nightmarish tyrant over the Steves after seeing what he could do. Nightmare Steve became a feared monster in the land of the Steves, until one decided to stand up against him, and that was Rainbow Steve. When hunting down a Green Steve he came into contact with Rainbow Steve when the latter started to yell at the creature, Nightmare Steve taunted him before launching a fireball at him, however Rainbow Steve was un-fazed by the attack, much to Nightmare Steve's disbelief. He then started to fire at the house until he broke in, allowing Green and Rainbow Steve to escape until he finds them again, this time losing them in the forest. Nightmare Steve eventually locates them again and fights off against Green Steve, leaving him powerless and teleporting himself and Green Steve away from Rainbow and Red Steve. The trio of Rainbow, Red, and Blue Steve manage to find Green Steve being held hostage, with Red Steve rushing and attacking Nightmare Steve, with Blue Steve assisting him and allowing Rainbow Steve to free Green Steve. Red and Blue Steve eventually lose Nightmare Steve and reunite with Rainbow and Green Steve. Nightmare Steve then attacks Rainbow and Blue Steve at a Steve Temple, destroying it and possibly kidnapping Blue Steve, causing Rainbow Steve to seek help from an Elder Blue Steve, who starts panicking and is either possessed by Nightmare Steve or a clone of him attacked. He now appears with black marks (although they are gone when he finds the two again), but is eventually driven away, he then attacks Rainbow and Elder Blue Steve and drives them away again. The Steve Saga Nightmare Steve was able to locate FavreMySabre and stalk him until revealing himself after Sabre found out about his existence, he proceeded to hunt him down and attempted to kill him multiple times, even bringing Shadow Steve back to life and temporarily cloning himself. Sabre tried to contact Rainbow Steve about Nightmare Steve, but was confused as to what he was trying to say because of his inability to verbally speak to Sabre at the time. After finding Light Steve being preserved by Rainbow Steve underneath a pond, Nightmare Steve attacked and teleported them to the Nightmare Dimension, leaving him to wreak havoc. After escaping the Nightmare Dimension and coming back to the real world they build the Rainbow Town and destroy Shadow Steve for good, however, Nightmare Steve returns and is ready to kill them all (including Lucas, who helped them escape the Nightmare Dimension), as he cracks Rainbow Steve and makes his reality the complete opposite of the regular world's, he once again tries to attack them, but is weakened and injured by the Rainbow Tree, causing him to retreat. Ending Light Steve and Death After retreating for the last time and having his palace discvered, Nightmare Steve hatched his ultimate plan, he traveled back to the Rainbow Town just as Sabre and Lucas had put Rainbow Steve in a glass case, before they could do anything Nightmare Steve attacked and drove them away, and freezing Rainbow Steve, he then broke the glass and planned to absorb him to become unstoppable until Light Steve jumped in the way, allowing Nightmare Steve to absorb him instead, and weakening him, causing him to once again retreat. The trio once again arrive at Nightmare Steve's palace, after finding Nightmare Steve with a sword in hand and ready to fight, he quickly manages to imprison Rainbow Steve and Lucas, leaving Sabre as the only one to fight him. While it seems like Nightmare Steve could have the upper hand, Light Steve is still battling inside of his body, and Nightmare Steve is unable to control his soul, rendering him completely powerless, he tosses his sword on the floor, unable to cope with Light Steve trying to stop him and allowing Sabre to hit him off the edge of platform they were on and causing Nightmare Steve to fall to his death, ending his his murderous rampage forever. Legacy and Revival Despite being dead, Nightmare Steve left a legacy behind him, what started with the soul of a Red Steve turned him into a demonic entity craving power and homicide, two of his creations left a lasting impact on the trio, which even lead them to try and revive him so that he could join them and stop Infinity Steve, but they failed and eventually killed Infinity Steve. However, while adventuring the Steve catacombs, the trio came across what seemed to be the ghost of Nightmare Steve, however, he vanished, and never appeared again. Eventually Rainbow Steve and Sabre found his grave, as well as a lever that revealed a secret room behind it that lead to a room with lava, and blocks seemingly placed like a portal with signs that read "Once he rose. Then he fell. And that is when he moved on", signalling that Nightmare Steve had moved on to the afterlife. Which was certainly not the case after Sabre and Rainbow Steve once again entered the Nightmare Dimension and found Nightmare Steve living in his house. The two escaped, but Nightmare Steve followed, eventually leading him to completely decimate the Rainbow Town, leaving nothing behind, and teleporting Rainbow Steve and Sabre to another location, where he will presumably calculate his ultimate revenge and genocide of the Steves. Nightmare Steve once again shows up by launching fireballs and trying to strike Sabre and Rainbow Steve at their new house with lightning attacks, he chases them throughout the biome by destroying their home and removing chunks of a mountain within an instant. He removes larger chunks of the mountains while once again chasing the two, and forcing them to hide out in a cave. Nightmare Steve attacks Sabre again and utterly demolishes the house, he teleports in front of Sabre and tries to proceed with the finishing blow until Elemental Steve intervenes and stops time, freezing Nightmare Steve in place, and eventually teleports them both away back into the In-between. Training After coming across Elemental Steve in a new location, Sabre and Rainbow Steve witness him presumably sending Faceless and Plague Steve out of the timeline, he arranges Sabre and Rainbow Steve to train with Nightmare Steve in order to defeat a greater evil. After giving Rainbow Steve and Sabre diamond armor and wooden swords, Elemental Steve unfreezes Nightmare Steve and lets him run wild, as he flies in the air and starts rapidly shooting fireballs at the two, as well as having them thrown back at him. He barely takes any damage during the fight, and the two decided to leave, however, Nightmare Steve was not frozen again, and could possibly try to attack Elemental Steve. Elemental Steve goes missing, and Sabre and Rainbow Steve find Nightmare Steve pretending to be frozen until he moves and starts attacking rapidly with fireballs, and taking chunks from the ground. He eventually teleports away and Elemental Steve arrives before he freezes, hinting at a new enemy coming soon. Appearance Originally Nightmare Steve was a Yellow Steve, but soon managed to absorb a Red Steve, turning his eyes red. Over time he absorbed hundreds of Steves, leading to him gaining black markings over his body. Personality Nightmare Steve was, and still is a sadistic, heartless, merciless, power-hungry, destructive, genocidal, murderous, and psychopathic maniac who only craved for more power so he could wreak chaos and destruction, he cared little for anyone, and likely saw the other Steves being inferior to him, which is probably what lead him to his homicidal nature. He seems to be totally remorseless and seems to be a highly arrogant megalomaniac, all he wants is power for himself, and refuses to care about the lives of anyone. Nightmare Steve could also be considered to be a kind of coward, instead of finding new ways to get around his weaknesses, he simply retreats and waits for as long as he can until he finds an opportunity to get to the trio. Nightmare Steve's most prominent tropes of his personality is how he utterly loves to find any way to ruin his victim's lives, as seen in the Steve Saga episode "LOSING RAINBOW STEVE". Where is completely annihilates the entire Rainbow Town, leaving nothing behind and using Rainbow Steve as a way to attract Sabre back into the ruins of the town so he can teleport him and continue with his plans. Powers and Abilities As a Yellow Steve, Nightmare Steve is able to run at incredible speeds, and after absorbing a Red Steve he was able to conjurate fireballs and use lightning. However over the years he was able to completely warp and twist reality, allowing him to create his own dimension. Nightmare Steve is able to fly for unlimited amounts of time, teleport from any distance, and most horrifyingly, absorb entities into his own body until their souls are trapped within his body until they lose their power and fall victim to Nightmare Steve, he is also quite a cunning and intelligent individual, able to create machines to bring past enemies back to life just like Sabre. Gallery DVxrqInVQAAZ4xc.jpg|Nightmare Steve's first appearance, unbeknownst to Sabre. nightmaresabre.png Nightmarestevedeath.png|Nightmare Steve's death. Nightmarestevereturn.png|Nightmare Steve's return. Trivia *It is unknown who plays Nightmare Steve. *Steve Saga Origins will likely see the progression of his transformation into the nightmare people see him as today. *It's unknown if Nightmare Steve (as Yellow Steve) was truly a wrathful person or a kind individual who wanted better for his people. *Considering that Nightmare Steve had quite a long story arc, retained a legacy, and returned to life ultimately show him as the overarching main antagonist of the entire Steve Saga series. *It is unknown if Nightmare Steve created Dark Steve and Shadow Steve, although it could be unlikely as the only two containers in his palace were for Positive Steve and Negative Steve. Category:Destroyers Category:Psychopath Category:Psychopaths Category:Power-Hungry Category:Power Hungry Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Ruler Category:Evil ruler Category:Minecraft villains Category:Male Villains Category:Male Category:Males Category:Terrorists Category:Terrorist Category:Warlords Category:Masterminds Category:Mastermind Category:Traitor Category:Traitors Category:Collector of Souls Category:Speedster Category:Teleporters Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Sadists Category:Revived Villains Category:Revived Category:Successful Category:Successful Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Pure Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Complete Monsters Category:Completely Insane Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Stalkers Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Entity Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Egomaniacs Category:Egotist Category:Posthumous Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Vengeful Category:Revenge Category:Seekers of Vengeance Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Misanthropes Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Oppressers Category:Oppression Category:Brutes Category:Brute Category:Kidnapper Category:Right-Hand